Road Trip
by Invader Cloudie
Summary: What happens when you load up a bunch of teens in a R.V then send them to other people's worlds? Humorus fun! thats what!
1. The Rv

I did this 'cause I felt like I needed a break from all my other stories. I am still doing PR and all the others... But this idea came into my head and I loved it.

* * *

"Get on this bus!" Cloud yelled, she was a young 13 year old and had light brown hair that was put into low ponytails, blue steaks framed her face and a black beanie cap toped her hair style off. Her clothes were mainly something comfy, a black camisole, black jeans with a studded belt, black and light blue vans™, and not to mention her black and red mesh arm warmers and a red plaid mini skirt that went over her pants.

"Shut up! I am coming!" Rocker yelled. She happened to be the crazy one of the group. She had her hair dyed dark red with dark purple tips that curled down near her lower back. She wore a pair of black jeans, like Cloud's only with no skirt, and piled down with chains. One would wonder how she stood up with all the chains on. Her ripped black tank top had a yellow music note on it, and also was safety pinned in many places. The weirdest, yet coolest thing about her was her face, purple eyes with lots, and I mean lots, of makeup. Dark red, almost black lipstick with purple eye shadow and glitter, glitter everywhere. She was sitting on the ground sowing a pair of arm warmers together.

"You and your arm warmer fascination… GET ON THIS BUS!" Lightning yelled. Lightning was the smartest of them all. The tips of her hair were dyed bright green, along with the two streaks that hung down near her face. She crossed her arms over her gray tee-shirt that said, "this is not your day" and had a lightning bolt above it. She walked over to Rocker and ripped the sowing kit away from her grasp. Rocker grabbed the pant leg of her blue jeans and attempted to pull her down. Lightning glared at her with her brown/green eyes and kept walking, dragging Rocker behind her.

"Where are we going again?" Asked Fang. Fang was a gothic boy, and most girls who were into goth boys, thought he was very cute. His hair wasn't spiky, nor was it 'too' long. It hung just below his ears and went into his face. And of course… it was black. He wore the traditional black jeans with chains, and black tee-shirt with a black blazer that hung down at his black combat boots. His dark brown, almost black eyes were piercing and gave anyone who stared at him more than 2 seconds, a 'your going to die' stare.

"Road Trip." Wolf and Scratch replied in unison. Wolf and Scratch were… well… how should I put this, the only dog and cat/human breeds that were made in the USA. Scratch wore a black stealth suit, but as of right now, they were undercover. And she was wearing a pink bow in-between her black cat ears and black hair that hovered above her shoulders. A pink shirt with puffy sleeves that said, "Be nice to the kitty, the kitty kills" in bold print. And a jean skirt. Not to mention her cute cat tail, complete with pink bow.

Wolf, on the other hand was well… a lot different. She was 14 instead of 13 like the others. She had many piercings eyebrows, nose, tongue. You name it, it was pierced. (a/n- EWW SICKOS! NOT LIKE THAT!) she wore all black, black jeans with as many chains as Rocker's pants and a black tee-shirt, with black hair, complete with tail and dog ears.

"Hey, where are the-" Wolf was cut off by a pair of hands grabbing her ears and a voice yelling, "LOOK ITS LITTLE YASHY!" Wolf turned around and bit the pair of hands. A boy with orange hair appeared, he had on, red pants with two chains, a brown shirt with the words, "anime nerd" on the front and black vans™.

"Lava! You better stop teasing Wolf. She doesn't look like Inuyasha so… stop." Lightning said. Lava sat down in his seat. "Where is Magic?" he asked. "Who cares?" Cloud asked, sweat dropping. "What did you do with him?" Rocker asked. "Bathtub. I'd say… he has two minutes before he drowns." she smiled contently.

In a puff of blue and yellow smoke a figure appeared. The figure of a 13 year old, boy… very wet looking. Dressed in a blue baseball cap with the words "Wizard" on the front, next to a yellow star, blue jeans and a yellow shirt. His brown hair was no longer spiky and he glared with his blue eyes. "CLOUD!" He yelled. "What?" Cloud asked, raising her head up from a book entitled, "how to keep yourself from killing roommates"

"You stuck me in the bathtub and tied me up… THEN LET THE WATER RUN!" he screamed. "So?" Cloud asked, flipping the page to the new chapter entitled, "its ok, your smater!" the fact that they had spelled, 'smarter' wrong made her whine. She had paid- well… she didn't pay, but she had still wasted blood, not her blood, but the cashier's blood trying to get that book.

Scratch hugged Magic, "Maj!" she cooed. "Ah, um… Kirara is hugging me again." Magic attempted to inch away from the cuddling half breed. "Will you little anime junkies stop comparing us to your TV show characters?" Fang asked. "Whatever…" Magic said, then added in a low whisper, "Miroku."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUNK?" Fang asked. Cloud flipped to a page in another book, entitled, "how to train vampires" "chapter 4, when one gets out of hand."

(a/n- now, lets get into this story…)

A few hours, scratches and a lot of bactine and Band-Aids later…

"We're on the road again! I just cant wait to get on the road again! Those sunny skies, and something.. La la la la la! Oh, on the road again-" Cloud's vein began twitching as Rocker sang.

"Rocker, why don't you go swoon over a picture of Wonderbread?" Cloud asked. "Wonder- who?" Rocker asked back. "You know… the boy wonder bread." Cloud smiled at her own puns. "Robin?" Rocker asked. "Yeah. The boy wonder. Wonderbread." Cloud smiled again and turned on the radio.

"Remind me how you get to drive?" Lightning asked. "Because I can." Cloud replied. "And… why aren't the cops pulling you over?" Lightning asked. "Because this is a story posted on the internet. And it is not a 'drama' story. Its humor. And a sarcastic girl driving a R.V… is funny. Live with it." Cloud scoffed.

"Hey Cloud. Which is worse, a dead cat howling for life… or Fang's singing?" Magic snickered to himself. He was just asking for more. "A dead cat." Cloud replied. Fang was glaring at Magic, daring him to make another wise-crack. "Oh! And, I would say his bite is worse than his bark… but… who's ever seen a vampire with braces!" Magic laughed hysterically to himself.

Fang opened his mouth and positioned himself right next to Magic's ear. "I hate you…" he whispered. Cloud handed Lightning a large book and Lightning threw it at Magic. "Moron! Throw it at Fang! Not Magic!" Cloud sighed, "I must have some sort of… thing besides this I have to do!" she whispered to herself. Then she remembered how they got her to agree to go on this road trip.

"I think she's sleeping…" Rocker whispered as she held out the tape-recorder. "Cloud… your coming road tripping with us… right?" Scratch asked. "Mmm… hmm… whatever… zzz…" was her reply. The next day they showed the tape to her as proof that she had agreed. Four windows were broken, and a mirror was smashed in the process of her anger.

"imbeciles" she thought out loud. There were so many names that she could call them… idiots, morons, imbeciles, stupids, she just had to chose one. And not only that…but she knew Japanese, and she could always chew them out in a different language. "Can we go here! PLEASE!" Scratch asked, holding the map in front of Cloud's face. "I cant see!" Cloud yelled. Scratch smiled to herself. "Say yessss…" she begged. "YES! MOVE THE MAP!" Scratch did as she was told.

"I loooovvvvveeee yoooouuu…" Scratch cooed. "Scratch… I am not gay…" Cloud told her. "But… you're my wittle sissy!" Scratch smiled once again. "NO I AM NOT! You were made in a lab! Like Fillerbunny, Invader Zim, Robots such as Gir… and bologna! I was born in a- where are we?" Cloud asked. Wolf looked up from her seat, where her and Rocker were sitting listening to the new Good Charlotte, Green Day, and My Chemical Romance Cd's. "I think we are in… No Clue." Wolf said. "Where's No Clue?" Asked Rocker. "Its in your brain meats which are also known as… SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled, rubbing her head. Fang had landed on top of Magic when the car crashed. Fang got up and brushed himself off. "You make a good chair." he muttered as he stepped on Magic and made his way toward Cloud. "Ok. So… where are we?" he asked. "I am not sure…" she replied.

* * *

Ok! Now its your turn to vote on where they are! Now… I know all sorts of places they could be. So… think of a cartoon or a book that you really like and tell them to go there. Place with the most votes wins! 


	2. 24 hour anime

Ok, all my friends wanted me to do this first so I am, but next I am doing whatever got the most votes.

Also a little note to whoever requested fluff… No, Sorry but there wont be any love in this story. Maybe a few hints, but not very many. Thank you.

Disclaimer- Jhonen, lord of the goats, owns Johnny and all other Jhonen-y things.

* * *

Cloud jumped out of her R.V. which sadly was now wrecked and non-refundable. "DAMN IT!" Cloud kicked the tire with her spiked boots, which put a hole in the tire. "DAMN IT!" She screamed again. "Cloud, calm down. Your waking the dead." Fang said calmly. "Shut up you god damn half breed!" Magic yelled. Over the sound of Magic's yelling you could hear Lava scream, "WHOO! New high score!" he raised his PSP up in the air and a tear went down his cheek. "PSP, you are god…" he muttered. "Where are hell are we?" Wolf asked, peaking her head out of the R.V. "Do they have a Hot Topic nearby?" Rocker smiled at the thought of Roman Dirge and Jhonen Vasquez creations and their wonderfully designed tee-shirts… not to mention the load of arm warmers.

"No. Doesn't look like it." Lightning said, pointing out the obvious. Snapping out of her fantasies of swimming in the arm warmer bins, she muttered, "You're an ass."

Lightning stuck her tongue out at Rocker then went back to her book. "What are you reading?" Magic asked, scooting next to her. "Don't touch me." Lightning scooted away. Magic ripped the book out of her hands, reveling that she had been covering up a Harvest Moon cheats manual with a Laws Of Mathematics math book. And through all this… where in the name of sweet vegan beef jerky was Cloud?

"Pink, pretty ponies with huggable goodness and fluffy tails!" No, wrong. "GOD DAMN THIS COLD-NESS!" Yeah… that's her. "You!" She screamed at some man walking by, "YOU! I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP!" She ran after the man, it was cold and dark, so obviously it was hard to see his face. No duh.

Cloud rounded a corner and came face to face with a very tall man wearing a trench coat, dressed fully in black with tall combat boots, his hair covered his face but she didn't notice any of that. The first thing Cloud noticed was the 9 inch dagger that his had jammed through her stomach. "Bastard." Cloud spat. "I just wanted directions to a hotel! God! People here are so rude!" Cloud folded her arms and placed them on top of the dagger's handle. Cloud looked down at the dagger, then up at the man, then down at the blood that was dripping from her chest, then back up at the man. "Hey, are you going to remove that thing? Or am I going to have to kick your bony ass back to San Fran?" she asked innocently. The man lifted her off the ground, but still she was attached to the dagger. "Look dude. Have you ever seen a half demon? You look like you have. Now, please… the knife." She pointed down to the nine inch knife.

The man was silent, he slowly pulled it out of her stomach, drops of dark blue and black blood covered the knife. "What-" Cloud cut him off, her wound healed almost intently but there was still a cut in her camisole. "Demon. Half demon. Yes I have powers… now run. Run away in fear and never try to kill someone again." she said, making the go-away motion with her hands. The man was silent, a wicked grin overcame his face and Cloud became too scared to move. At that moment she knew who had stabbed her. "J-Johnny C…" Her voice cracked. Fang came rushing around the corner. "Cloud! Rocker threw waffles at Magic so Magic began pelting her with cows and now there is cow- Holy crap. it's the lord of the goth bible…" Fang gulped. "How did he get into- Wait… how are we sure this isn't just another nut job who thinks he's Nny and then goes to comic conventions in hopes of getting Jhonen's attention?" Fang asked. "Because…" Cloud stepped to the side to allow Fang to catch a glimpse of his face. "Dear god we're going to die." Fang muttered.

"Ok… on the count 5, we run for it… 1, 2, FIVE!" They both ran.

"Run. Run. Run from the mad man!" Fang screeched as he toppled over a bench. "Is he gone?" Cloud asked, out of breath. "Is who gone?" asked a voice from behind them. "AHHH JOHN- Scratch?" Cloud and Fang both asked. "Hi! I wasn't in the beginning of this chapter so I want to be in the middle of it!" Scratch smiled. "I swear your effin nuts." Cloud whispered to herself.

Cloud ran into a nearby anime store, that for some odd reason wasn't closed at 2:00 AM. "Hi welcome to 24 hour anime! I am- what the hell?" the boy stopped at cocked his head to one side. He was around 15 with brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi What The Hell! I am Scratch!" Scratch smiled and waved. "Scratch… Scratch… sounds familiar… Hey Alex! Do we know a Scratch?" The boy yelled. "YEAH! Its one of Cloud's friends!" a voice from the back yelled. Cloud stepped forward and looked at the boy. "Hmmm… You look a lot shorter than I imagined…" Cloud walked a circle around the 15 year old. "Huh?" and before Cloud could answer the "huh?" a window broke and in stepped… Magic. (A/n- you thought it was Johnny, did you?) "SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Magic screamed. "Who?" Fang asked, amused. "Rocker!" Magic yelled. "Ah, the whole cow incident… I wonder if she'll use a knife." Fang mused.

A teenager around 18, stepped out of the back room in a red shirt, and red pajama pants, tightened around his waist with a white ribbon. "You look like InuYasha!" Magic screeched. The boy scratched his brown hair and yawned, "I was watching InuYasha… until this fool broke our windo-" he stopped and looked at Magic. Then his gaze shifted to Cloud. Cloud sat down into a criss cross position and sighed, then a loud, "ohm…" escaped her lips. "Shh… they're coming…" she whispered. And a loud, "RIDE THE PIG!" pierced the night sky.

In through the other window of the store flew a pig. And riding that pig was a robot, and next to the robot… was Rocker. "Do dee do do do! WAFFLES!" Rocker and Gir said at the same time. "Looks like Rocker found her soul mate." Magic muttered.

"The wheels on the waffle go chew chew chew!" Rocker sang. Cloud grabbed Rocker by her hair and drug her out of the store. Fang and Magic following shortly behind. "BYE GIR!" Rocker screamed. "Bye monkey!" The robot screamed back. "Bye InuGhost! Bye Evil World Leader!" Cloud yelled. The two boys just waved. "Now where too?" Magic asked as he followed Cloud. She just smiled, "Lets go throw the biggest house party ever…" she smirked. "Um… in who's house?" Magic asked. "George's." She replied. "We don't know a George…" Fang muttered. "Yes we do. George W. Bush. Boys, and monkey…" she looked down at Rocker, "We're going to the white house!"

* * *

A/n- I enjoyed writing it. Please review. Note: there is no plot to this. Just a bunch of fun! 


	3. Bush's DOOM Pt 1

Ok! ON TO THE WHITE HOUSE!

Disclaimer- I do not own the WHITE HOUSE! Or George. BEWARE!

NOTE: ANYONE WHO LIKES GEORGE W. BUSH SHOULD BE ASSURED THAT HE IS NOT KILLED! Hurt very badly, BUT NOT KILLED!

Now, it had been said before (To all my friends.) That no one is to disturb Cloud when she is sleeping, Because little Cloudie dearest… is an insomniac and when you wake an insomniac up… You die. Rocker… on the other hand, was an idiot. (Sorry Rocker) But, she was a GREAT idiot. One of the smartest (note the sucking up, that is taking place here) idiots… EVER! Anyway…

"Cloud! Get up! Get up! GET UP, GET UP, GET U-MPHHFFFFFF!" Rocker was being strangled by… Cloud. "No." Cloud said harshly then set Rocker down and went back to bed. Magic walked into the room holding a cell phone. "Cloud, Spike is on the phone. Wanna take the- Oh, your asleep." But little did Magic know, that Cloud was wide awake at the name, "Spike"

"NO! I am awake… GIMME THE PHONE OR I'LL JAM IT SOMEWHERE! AND EVER TIME YOU TAKE A STEP, YOU'LL KNOW…Oh, you'll know." She stated as Magic twitched and handed the phone to her. Cloud's mood suddenly changed and she became… yes… happy.

MEANWHILE

(Note: you may add your own sound effects when reading this, the Mission Impossible theme is actually a good choice) "Do, Dooo DOOOOOO!" Scratch sung as she grabbed a plot hole out of Magic's mystical bag of things and threw it out the window. "SCRATCH!" Magic yelled once he saw her.

"Uh Oh." Scratch muttered.

"Stop throwing- Was that the plot hole that was supposed to take us to Washington Dc?" Magic asked.

"Nooooo… Doom, doom, DOOM! NYAHAHAHAHAH!" Scratch went into a fit of laughter then stopped.

There was silence.

Silence.

SILENCE… Until,

"Chicken! Nyahahhaha, I gonna eat you!" and with that Scratch hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. "No Scratch!" Magic yelled.

It was too late. Scratch drove over the plot hole, and the whole R.V. fell into it.

Meanwhile with Cloud…

"I thought that you said- Hold on Spike, The R.V. is falling into a plot hole, and we are falling to our doom. Yeah, I'll call you back. Bye." Cloud hang up the phone. "SCRATCH!"

And now we join Fang and Rocker.

"Ok, so, you see… Dare Devil was NOT the best movie ever. Batman and ROBIN was." Rocker was curled up on a couch with a magazine. Fang sat on the floor staring at her. "What about The Grudge? Or Nightmare Before Christmas?" Fang asked. Laying on his back and looking up at her. "Both were good movies. But still, I have to say that Care Bears- I mean, um… shit." Rocker cursed under her breath. "Care Bears? You poor-" Fang let out a small scream as he collided to his doom.

"WERE GONNA DIE!" Rocker yelled as she slammed into Fang, who was squished against a wall.

And back with Scratch…

"WHOO!" Scratch flicked on the radio and (A/n- HOLY CRAP VIVA LA BAM IS ON!) Oldies filled the van. "I am on the road AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAINNNNN" Rocker yelled as she sat in the passenger's seat.

By this time Cloud had gotten up and stormed out of her room and into the main hallway (a/n- IT'S A HUGE R.V. GUYS! Use your imagination!) "SCRATCH! ROCKER! You interrupted my phone call with-" Cloud's eyes widened. She looked out the window to see… The white house. "We're here?" Cloud was the first to get off of the bus. Magic pushed Cloud aside and ran off with a box of detergent soap in his hands, screaming, "FOUNTAIN!"

"No soap in the FOUNTAINS!" Lightning yelled, running after him.

A few hours later.

"Well, Mr. Bush… I have less respect for you, than I do for the dude who made Bush Beans, and trust me… I love Taco Bell, VERY, VERY much." Cloud smiled, twirling her knife in her hand. George was tied up in a chair, gagged. He let out a few strangled grunts, which meant, "What do you want with me!" Cloud smiled and tapped Bush on the chin with her knife, "Not YOU, your house. I am going to throw the biggest party anyone has very seen!" and with that, she left Bush alone, gagged, hog tied to a chair, in a closet… with spiders.

End of part 1.

Part two is coming soon, ok? And also, George gets REVENGE! don't worry. No flames, PLEASE?


End file.
